The Birthday Gift
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: The Big day has arrived! 2nd sequel to The Birthday Plot


It was the day

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, not rich enough to buy the rights to the title, so I content myself with writing Fanfiction.**_

_**Notes: Not as funny as the first one, though I do plan to write a funnier sequel. **_

_**THE BIRTHDAY GIFT**_

It was _**the**_ day. The consequence of Beast Boy's immature prank within a plot was about to enter the light.

Professional midwives had been gathered and sworn to secrecy, a doctor also was present. Raven was in the room with the Tamaranian throughout the fifty hour delivery.

Because there were civilians in the tower, they did not use personal names that day. Tamaranian gestation was a year and as it so happened it was a day after Robin's own birthday. The Boy Wonder paced irately outside the room. He had been forced to wait outside because the midwives had deemed him to be a stressful influence on the young mother-to-be.

Starfire had gone into labor around midday the day before Robin's birthday. She had been quiet about the back pain she was experiencing but thought nothing of it until her water broke.

Robin and Beast Boy had both panicked while Cyborg and Raven stayed calm. Raven had helped her to the medical bay while Cyborg summoned the medical professionals.

They had been hoping that the delivery would be swift, even joking that this would be Robin's gift from Starfire.

So Robin paced in the main room.

"I'm gonna kill ya BB…" he growled.

"This is your fault, not mine," the changeling defended.

The leader lunged for his comrade's neck (much like Homer Simpson lunges for Bart's) and began throttling him.

"YOU MOTHER R! I'm gonna make it to where if you ever try to &# a person—!"

Cyborg clamped a hand over his mouth as he restrained his leader. "Robin," he said, "Calm down, you don't want your baby born in the middle of a murder do you?"

The Boy Wonder relaxed and resumed his anxious pacing, though he began eyeing Beast Boy like a piece of steak.

The young soon-to-be father was unable to focus on anything in particular; Batman had agreed to handle calls for help for the week.

For the most part the Midwives were amazed by the Tamaranian's endurance of pain. Even Raven was surprised that the yells were few and far between, she figured that Robin was worse off at this point.

Actually ever since the doctor broke the news the Boy Wonder had been a nervous wreck. For the first few weeks he hadn't ventured far from Starfire's side. Her safety was made the team's top priority. When the citizens began whispering and taunting, Robin had held a press conference and threatened that unless they stopped the Titans wouldn't aid them in times of need. He then tried to post security guards about her, then one of the guards was really a henchman of the Joker. This sent Robin into over protection mode.

Starfire had been a bit frightened by the thought that the Joker, or anyone else in _**that**_ crowd, would kill for her baby but she was a bit more reasonable and level headed than her boyfriend. She knew that such dangers would always persist in the child's life, especially during the first few years, and that all they were able to do is to protect and train the child.

As her middle expanded and her mobility diminished, Robin had been so edgy his team had discussed using sedatives to calm him.

Her eye twitched as another contraction hit, she grunted in pain but was no more vocal than that particular sound. She did want to kill Beast Boy though. The doctor was a kind woman and she smiled as she checked the Tamaranian.

"It's time," she announced happily, "On the next contraction I need you to start pushing."

Raven moved to be supporting her friend as it began.

_**Countless Minutes Later**_  
Robin had barely sat down, when he heard Star's screams. He jumped up, looking as white as Raven's cloak when she was all feeling. He nearly was sent into protect mode, but then realized that the screams were absolutely normal and he couldn't protect her from such pain. He could, however, gain revenge on the one who put her in such a state—er well sort of.

Technically that would be himself; but Beast Boy gave them busted condoms so they blamed him. He turned around, ready to beat the crap out of his friend, to find that the changeling had flown the coop.

_**UPSTAIRS**_

"Good, good," the doctor said with a smile (I mean how often do you participate in the birth of a child of the titans), "You can rest now Miss Starfire, in a few more minutes your baby will be born!"

Starfire's eyebrow cocked and quietly said to Raven, "He could not find anyone less…cheery?"

The half demon smiled, usually she was the one making such comments, and whispered, "He wanted the best for you, maybe he'd thought you two'd hit it off? Studies have shown that when the mother isn't stressed the baby is healthier."

"Well I might become a villain just this once," the Tamaranian spoke heatedly as another contraction hit her, "if she does not remove that smile from her countenance!"

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

He knew he shouldn't worry, the doctor was the best in the country. He knew that usually nothing went wrong, so he shouldn't worry. But that small dark corner of his mind, the one that held his fears, was working overtime.

What if something happened to the baby? Or worse, to Starfire? He would never be able to forgive himself if he lost her. The grief would drive him insane, not just any kind of insane, Joker insane.

He laughed crazily before becoming silent. He honestly couldn't see his life without the Tamaranian. Well he could…but it wasn't very pretty.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, he had returned, had taken to playing Go Fish quietly. They knew not to bug Robin on this day, it wouldn't be right.

Then it happened, the wail sounded. They jumped up and clapped their leader on his back as the baby cried again. Robin gave them a shaky smile, his blue eyes shining with tears of relief.

Suddenly Raven appeared, she was smiling as she said, "Come, she's waiting."

She needn't ask twice as he got up and all but ran upstairs.

_**UPSTAIRS**_

He walked into the room timidly, she smiled. "Greetings Robin," she spoke softly, her arms held a fuzzy pink bundle. He gulped before striding over to take a peek.

"You okay Star?" he asked quietly. She smiled tiredly, "Yes, but that wasn't as painful as I was led to believe it would be. It is a female."

And he looked down upon his newborn daughter for the first time.

"So what shall we name her?" he asked as the girl was transferred to his arms. Starfire bit her lip. "I was hoping, if you agree, we could name Mar'iand'r…in honor of your mother."

"What does it mean English?" he asked, it was a pretty name but they needed something that could sound human, though they could just call her Mar'i for short, that sounded like a normal name.

"Purefire," replied the Tamaranian with a smile, "it means Purefire."

He smiled back, glancing down at the girl who had pupil-less blue eyes, "Yes, our little Purefire…" he looked back up at his love and said, "You know Star, this is the best gift I've ever gotten."

She closed her eyes and replied tiredly, "I am glad I could deliver her then."

Robin grinned before whispering, "Get some rest, I'm going downstairs to show her off…"

She nodded, already almost asleep, "Thank you…"

"No Star, I should be thanking you…" he told her before softly, quietly leaving her to sleep.

He grinned down at the newborn he held, "Ready Mar'i?" before gently padding down stairs.

(A/n: Okay, probably not my best work but this had been chewing at my mind since I began _The Birthday Plot_. About the name Mar'iand'r; the name Mary had become almost synonymous with purity because of the Virgin Mary and Mar'i is the Tamaranian version of Mary, or so we are told in the comic book limited series called The Kingdom and it's sequel Kingdom Come. And it's almost a given that the suffix And'r means 'fire'. So Mar'iand'r's English translation, if I am correct, is Purefire. Also in The Kingdom and Kingdom Come possible future now considered non-canon Mar'iand'r is a character and she is the daughter of Dick Grayson Robin I/ Nightwing and Koriand'r Starfire. Her code name is 'Nightstar'. Purefire isn't a very intimidating hero name is it? Oh and in that possible future, Koriand'r is dead, and Dick and Mar'i aren't really that close. But she leads the Teen Titans of her generation just as dear old dad did. She dates Damian Wayne, Batman's biological son by Talia al Ghul. No word on how Dick feels about that as Damian is legally her uncle! Oh P.S. I don't own her, DC comics does.)


End file.
